<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#20 by Schweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136701">#20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet'>Schweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Would I Even Tell Her [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Love, Original Poem, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what this is, just posting it to get it out of the way</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Would I Even Tell Her [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what this is, just posting it to get it out of the way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello Elizabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head is swirling pleasantly and I have abandoned two letters to you already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just have too many thoughts in my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I always have too many thoughts in my head, I can just hear these ones right now because the alcohol has blocked out all the others</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love talking to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or well, I suppose I mean writing to you since we barely talk when we’re not together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which I am not mad about, could never be mad about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both lead such crazy lives, I can more than understand why you would not pick up the phone and call someone you see two weeks a year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you’re lucky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am not mad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I am sad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t choose what I want to talk to you about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have nothing to say and yet I have so much to talk about with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently I have found that I can never run out of things to talk to you about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The normal blocks I have in my mind, mouth, and throat all seem to disappear when I talk to you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I am no longer searching for words to say or small questions to ask because the death of a conversation with an acquaintance is worse than the self- aware pain of small talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I am okay with the words swirling in my chest, heart, and soul and they stream out of me with the reckless abandon that comes when one is loved absolutely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that’s how you love me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How I love you</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>